


Aftermath

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Chimera Ant Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: “Gon was involved in an incident. He’s...not doing well.”Mito Freecss receives a fateful call. She runs to her nephew’s side and meets Gon’s friends in the process.
Kudos: 25





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> feel like mito deserves better idk tho  
> let me know if I should add mito throwing hands with ging for another chapter
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

_ Hello. Is this Mito Freecss? _

_ Yes, this is she. Who is this? _

Rain was pouring. It came fast, but she ran faster. Her boots splashed against the sidewalks as she ran. People were watching, wondering if maybe she had lost an umbrella or was trying to get to a train on time. Either way, she was soaked to the bone but didn’t seem to care. No one in this town knew who she was or what she was doing.

_ My name is Leorio Paladiknight. Killua got ahold of your number for me. _

_ Oh, Leorio! I’ve heard a lot of great things about you! How is Killua doing? Is Gon - _

_ That’s actually why I called. _

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, tucking wet hair behind her ears. She had to be close now, but even as her breath slowed, her heart did not. Sometime along the way, while she had run, tears had gathered in her eyes; she hadn’t noticed the difference between them and the rain.

Grandmother wouldn’t have been able to make the trip. She was alone.

_ Gon was involved in an incident. He’s...not doing well. _

Breathless, Mito stood outside the hospital, staring up at it. Raindrops fell onto her face and dripped down her cheeks. That call had come two days ago. It had taken her two days to get here, and she had barely slept or eaten. The entire time, that call had been played repeatedly in her mind. Leorio had sounded rather broken. Like he didn’t have any hope for recovery.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open both of the doors and stepped inside the hospital, running now to the desk. She was dripping wet and freezing cold, but that was the least of her concerns for the moment. “Please - my nephew -”

“Ms. Freecss?”

She gasped, slowly releasing her tight grip on the desk, turning to face the sound of the voice. She recognized its owner from postcards, and she recognized the voice itself. It was hard not to, after the last few days. Now somewhat in a daze, she slowly approached him, feeling a lump in her throat. “Please. Mito is just fine.” Her voice was weak and breathless, and she didn’t like it. But still. “Leorio...let me see him.”

Leorio grimaced, turning his face away. “I don’t know if they’re letting anyone inside the room - he’s unstable and -”

This, of course, was not what Mito wanted to hear. She pushed past him, following the sound of hushed voices and ignoring his protests. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into someone directly - a big and tall someone. Slowly, she backed up, raising her gaze. But instead of another pair of eyes, she was met with sunglasses. “I-I apologize.”

The man turned to look down at her, and with a start she realized that he was wearing hospital garb - he was a patient, too, and he held onto his IV stand. Shouldn’t he be in bed? Why was he waiting out here? And...why were there so many people out in the hallway? “Don’t worry about it.” He studied her for a moment, and she felt very small. “...Ah.” Realization crept onto his features. “You’re Gon’s family, aren’t you?”

She gasped, and that was when it hit her - all of these people, sitting out in the hallway...all of them were here for Gon. They were all worried about him, just as she was. “Y-Yes. I’m his aunt. My name is Mito. Mito Freecss.” She swallowed thickly, gaze sliding toward the tinted glass for a moment before returning upward. “Please, sir. Just let me - let me see him.” She was almost begging, though she could clearly tell he was a patient and not a doctor, she didn’t care. She had to see her boy some way or another.

The man glanced away, swallowing. “Name’s Morel Mackernasey. Your nephew is...real special, you know.” She wasn’t sure if she imagined the slight tremble to his voice. “We’ve tried talking to him, but we’ve had nothing show up on the monitor. But maybe it’s you that he needs.” Tears gathered in her eyes again, and a couple fell, rolling down her cheeks and onto the tile floor beneath them. Morel glanced over his shoulder. “Knuckle - open the door for this woman, will ya?”

“Yes, sir.” A young man, perhaps in his thirties, got to his feet, walking over to the door to Gon’s room. He fumbled with it for a moment, then pulled it open, dragging his gaze to meet Mito’s. His eyes were bloodshot, but he still stood tall. She thanked Morel dazedly and headed toward the man - Knuckle - gaze sweeping across the rest of them as she did so. She wasn’t sure if she was hallucinating two of them or not, but either way, she intended to learn each of their names once she left. They were all looking out for Gon when she couldn’t; it was the least she could do.

“And Leorio.” Morel glanced toward the other, who stood against the wall looking both frustrated and upset. He blinked out of his thoughts and looked up as Morel cocked his head toward the door. “Go in with her. I’m sure she’ll want to know the story.”

Mito stood for a moment, looking over her shoulder at Leorio. He seemed uneasy. “I...can’t. You know I can’t. I wasn’t even…”

“Fine. Knuckle?”

Turning her gaze back to the other, he grimaced as she met his eyes, then nodded. “Sure, boss. After you.” She thanked him weakly, then stepped into the hospital room.

It was dimly lit, clear curtains surrounding the bed. There weren’t any doctors or nurses around. Why weren’t there any doctors or nurses?! If Gon really was in such bad shape -

Her breath caught in her throat, the steady beep of the monitor filling her ears as she approached the bed. She ignored whatever Knuckle might have been saying and gripped the curtain with a shaky hand, pulling it back. Her knees shook.

Was that really him…? The figure in bed, with everything bandaged? The blankets came up to his chest - she couldn’t even see his arms. She couldn’t even see his  _ face.  _ “Oh, Gon,” she whispered, dropping to her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks yet again. It wasn’t an ordinary injury, that much she could tell. But she had no idea what it was.

Knuckle stood off to the side, sniffling quietly every now and then, but he allowed her a moment to herself; and for that she was grateful. Somehow, she pulled herself to her feet, bending down to press a kiss to the bandaged forehead, wishing for a miracle. And then she stepped out of the curtain, wiping her eyes. “Knuckle, right?” she asked, dragging her gaze up to his. “Please, tell me. All of it. I want to know what happened.”

The man’s bloodshot eyes averted hers for a moment, and then he nodded, gesturing toward the bench in the back of the room. They sat together, and she didn’t speak another word, listening quietly, trying to take it all in.

Chimera ants, Nen, someone named Kite. “So that’s why the doctors are struggling so bad. Normally, we’d need an exorcist, but the specialist that Morel called...she was terrified. She didn’t think she could do it.” He exhaled shakily, elbows resting on his knees. “But it’s not lost yet. Killua says he knows how to help Gon.”

“Killua,” Mito repeated in a whisper, looking at Knuckle desperately. They were both so young, to have to go through something so terrible. She felt her heart clench again. “Killua, is he alright? Can I see him?”

“He’s fine, but he’s not here right now. I think he went back home, but he should be on his way back here now.”

That was a relief. At the very least, Killua was alright. That being said, her gaze drifted back to the curtains, and now with no more words being exchanged, all she could hear was that steady beep. A dread in her heart was almost expecting it to stop. But she couldn’t think that way. She knew nothing of Nen, but if the specialist couldn’t help Gon, how could Killua? Still, she had to have faith. If she didn’t, she knew she would never forgive herself.

“Ma’am, you’re...still soaking wet. We should get you some dry clothes or you’ll catch a cold,” Knuckle murmured after a moment, bringing her out of her thoughts. She blinked dazedly at him, then down at herself. While her skin had dried awhile ago, her clothes and hair were not so lucky.

Meekly, she nodded, rising to her feet. She approached the bed once more, but did not breach the curtains, simply staring at the silhouette hooked up to the machines. “I love you, Gon. Stay strong for me, my sweet boy.” Nothing changed on the monitor, and she didn’t expect it to. But if there was just a little chance that he could hear her voice, she wanted to take it. And then she took a deep breath and followed Knuckle out of the room.

He left to get her a fresh set of clothes, and she clasped her hands tightly in front of her. Leorio was nowhere to be seen, but Morel stood where they had left them, speaking in a low voice to one of the hospital workers. She wondered if he ought to be out of bed - if he was involved in the Chimera Ant incident, how was it that he had recovered so quickly? Still, his hand was still wrapped around an IV stand. He wasn’t quite out of the woods yet.

While she waited for Knuckle, her eyes scanned those who were present. Gon had only ever told her about Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika, but from what she knew, she didn’t see Kurapika anywhere. Perhaps he couldn’t make it. Her gaze fell upon two animals - no, they were Chimera Ants - the ones that Knuckle had told her about. She approached them cautiously, clearing her throat and extending her hand. “H-Hello. Erm…my name is Mito, I’m Gon’s aunt and guardian. It...must have taken incredible strength to fight for what was right. I want to thank you for being there for him.”

Wild eyes darted back and forth until finally meeting hers, and the ant - who looked more like a chameleon - rose to his feet to take her hand. The smell of cigarette smoke emanated from him, and there was no mistaking the sadness in his eyes. Human sadness. “Thanks. It’s nice to meet you,” he said softly, managing a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Name’s Meleoron, and this is Ikalgo.”

The octopus beside him stood up on the bench, barely making it to Meleoron’s hip. Mito offered a small smile and shook his tentacle. What a strange feeling. Ikalgo paused. “It means a lot, what you said. Thanks.” She nodded, straightening up again, about to reply when a man in a suit brushed past her, murmuring an apology. Ikalgo frowned. “Is everything okay, Knov?”

Knov, seemingly surprised to hear his name, paused and looked down. “Yes. But we’re moving Gon and all of the equipment to a separate area, away from the other patients. Killua’s orders.”

“What?” Meleoron and Mito were simultaneous in their outbursts.

“Yes, his family is really secretive. You know how they are.” The man pushed his glasses higher onto his nose. “We aren’t allowed to know  _ how _ Killua will help Gon, but he is confident that he can. So we aren’t questioning it.” And with that, he moved to join Morel at the end of the hall.

Ikalgo and Meleoron exchanged a look, then sighed. What was going on here? Mito shifted her weight uncomfortably. “Gon is in no condition to be  _ moved  _ -”

“Don’t worry. Knov’s Nen ability allows for teleportation.” A young woman approached them, dark hair falling in waves almost down to her waist. A crystal was situated right in between her brows. She looked...serious.

Mito clasped her hands together. “A-Ah. I see.” She cleared her throat. “Well, then, you must be Palm. Thank you for looking out for my nephew.” Palm looked surprised that she knew already, but said nothing. “I’m Mito.”

“A pleasure.” She bowed her head a little, glancing up as Knuckle approached them again. Carefully, he placed folded clothes into Mito’s hands.

“There’s a bathroom ‘round the corner.” He pointed her in the right direction, and she nodded, waving goodbye to the others. And then she was alone in a stall, trying to process it all.

Nen would be strange enough to process on its own. But there were more layers now. Ants with the DNA of humans, or maybe it was the other way around. And Gon was struggling now  _ because  _ of Nen. As she pulled on the dry clothes, stepping out of the bathroom, she found herself feeling exhausted again.

After a long hour or two, Gon and everything he needed to keep him alive was moved to a separate building in the parking lot. Along the way, Mito met even more of his friends; Bisky, Hanzo, Melody, and Goreinu. They were all worried about him, and for some reason, it gave her just a little bit of peace. They had been there for him when she couldn’t. Slowly, she sat beside Morel on a bench. Everyone was present, talking with each other and waiting for Killua to arrive. Everyone except Leorio - and Morel had to explain to her that he’d somehow been put in the running for the 13th Chairman of the Hunter Association. She figured it better to not ask.

The next thing she knew, she was blinking awake, slumped a little to the side, her head resting against Morel’s shoulder. Straightening up, she apologized profusely, saying it had been days since she’d last slept, and she hadn’t meant to, and she was so sorry -”

“Take it easy. I don’t mind. You needed it.” Morel smiled a bit, then nodded. “You woke up just in time, though.”

Approaching the doors was Killua, holding a small girl in his arms, flanked by two tall women. Mito’s eyes widened and she was on her feet in an instant, running toward him despite Morel’s protests. “Killua!”

The boy stiffened, then turned around, looking surprised. “Aunt Mito?”

“I’m so glad you’re alright!” she cried, and she certainly would have embraced him were it not for him holding the sleeping girl and the women beside him giving her death glares.

Killua’s eyes hardened for just a moment, and then he gave a quiet smile. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve got it under control. Gon’s going to be just fine -” the older woman turned the glare to the boy, and he huffed frustratedly, giving Mito an apologetic look. “I promise.”

For some reason, despite his young age, she trusted him with her whole heart. She took a deep breath. “Thank you, Killua.”

And the four of them headed inside, leaving her there.

It was a long time. Gon’s friends stood on high alert while she stood by, barely able to breathe, with no answers. And then, all of a sudden, a burst of energy exploded from the building, high up into the sky, shaking the ground beneath them. She cried out, her legs moving before her brain could catch up, rushing for the doors with no regard for herself. It was Knuckle who stopped her, a grimace permanently on his face, holding her back before she could run to the doors. She struggled against him but it was no use, and all she could do was stand there helplessly. It felt like that beam of energy - of  _ aura _ \- lasted forever. And then it slowly died down again.

“Let me go!” she exclaimed, and Knuckle finally complied. She ran, and she threw open the doors. “Killua! Are you alright?! Is Gon -”

She had expected to see destruction, but it was the same as she had seen it earlier. Killua stood beside the bed, still holding the girl close to him. The two women stood guard beside the bench, but they ushered Killua away for the moment. As if on cue, a doctor scurried past Mito and went to Gon’s side, instructing them to leave. And so they did.

It was an excruciating five minutes, but the doctor soon left Gon’s side and joined the rest of them outside. “Mr. Freecss will be just fine. I’ve removed his bandages and he should wake on his own.” There was cheering and crying and it all echoed in her ears.  _ Gon.  _ She thanked the doctor softly, as if her voice were not her own, and carefully walked back into the hospital room. The curtain was drawn back completely.

Mito moved forward, as if in a trance, and sat down on the cot, unable to take her eyes away from his face - she could see it now. He didn’t seem to be in any pain. His chest rose and fell steadily.  _ He was okay.  _ She reached to take his hand, running her thumb over it, feeling tears roll down her cheeks and plop onto her lap. Relief surged through her being. She didn’t care that they weren’t allowed to know how Gon was healed. All that mattered was that he was.

As the doctor had said, a few moments later the boy stirred. He groaned, slowly opening his eyes, which quickly met Mito’s wet ones. With seemingly no pain, he sat up, blinking confusedly. “Aunt Mito?”

“Oh, Gon!” she exclaimed, leaning forward to pull him into a hug. He immediately returned it, relaxing in her embrace. For some reason, he didn’t seem to feel any pain at all. “I was so worried! How are you feeling?”

She felt him smile, pulling away. “I’m okay, really! Actually, I feel great!” he replied, and for some strange reason, she believed him. “Don’t cry, Aunt Mito. I’m really glad you’re here.” Of course, he wouldn’t know this, but those words made her want to cry  _ more _ . Still, she resisted the urge and wiped at her eyes.

“I’m glad I’m here, too, honey.” Letting go of her hand, Gon blinked, flexing his arms as if he, too, were surprised at the lack of pain. His grin grew wider and he threw back the covers, easily hopping down onto the floor despite Mito’s protests. But there wasn’t so much as a scratch on him. He really was completely healed. So she smiled and stood up, ruffling his hair. “All of your friends are outside. Let’s go.”

“Really?” His eyes shone excitedly, and she nodded with another smile. Together, they walked outside, met with cheers - and some tears from Morel and Knuckle.

Despite everything, as she watched Gon be embraced and cried over, she knew that this was what he had been searching for all along. Not just Ging, but friends along the way. And she supposed she could live with that.

Strangely enough, Killua was nowhere to be found.


End file.
